A Place to Call Home (Record Keeper)
| memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | memory crystals iii = | wardrobe records = | abilities = | cids missions = }} A Place to Call Home was a single-track Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario A young boy with simian features is dropped onto the planet Gaia, whereupon he is discovered and taken in by Baku and inducted into the Tantalus Theater Troupe. He becomes a notorious thief, albeit one with a noble heart. In his escapades, he hears of valuable treasure hidden at the King estate in Treno and proceeds to steal it. In the process, he crosses paths with a recently-hired Amarant Coral, whom to this point finds his position as a security guard boring. The boy, Zidane Tribal, manages to distract Amarant and complete the theft, then dupes local authorities into thinking Amarant was the perpetrator. Thus was a rivalry born, one that made Amarant a fugitive while at the same time propelling him into bounty hunting. Flash forward some years later, and Zidane tells his story to the party in bits and parts; he is a youth searching for a place to call home based on little more than a blue light. He recounts the greater part of his tale to Dagger when she asks what Vivi could be searching for in Black Mage Village. The latter hero is but one of many sentient Black Mages seeking a place to belong. Rivals meet again in Madain Sari as Amarant's ally of circumstance, Lani, resorts to thievery herself to retrieve Alexandria's crystal pendant for Queen Brahne, by luring Zidane and his party into a trap. Eiko Carol is taken hostage. Amarant, however, intervenes as he would not stoop to such depths, but cannot resist the chance to square off with Zidane. Music The event theme was "Place I'll Return to Someday". Layout |classic mastery 4= x5 |classic 5=Alexandria Castle – Escape |classic stages 5=3 |classic stamina 5=25 |classic boss 5=Ralvuimago |classic completion 5=2,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x10 |classic 6=Conde Petie Mountain Path |classic stages 6=3 |classic stamina 6=31 |classic boss 6=Hilgigars |classic completion 6=2,000 gil |classic first time 6= x5 |classic mastery 6= x10 |classic 7=Madain Sari – Pursuers |classic stages 7=1 |classic stamina 7=12 |classic boss 7=Scarlet Hair |classic completion 7=3,000 gil |classic first time 7= |classic mastery 7= x5 |elite 1=Cleyra – Dune |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=34 |elite boss 1=Antlion |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= x2 |elite mastery 1= x10 x5 |elite 2=Cleyra – Confrontation |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=37 |elite boss 2=Beatrix |elite completion 2=3,000 gil |elite first time 2= x5 |elite mastery 2= x10 |elite 3=Alexandria Castle – Rescue |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=40 |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite first time 3= |elite mastery 3= x2 |elite 4=Alexandria Castle – Another Battle |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=43 |elite boss 4=Beatrix |elite completion 4=5,000 gil |elite first time 4= |elite mastery 4= x2 |elite 5=Lunatic Pandora 1 |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=49 |elite completion 5=5,000 gil |elite boss 5=Ralvuimago |elite first time 5= x2 |elite mastery 5= x5 x3 |elite 6=Lunatic Pandora 2 |elite stages 6=3 |elite stamina 6=55 |elite boss 6=Hilgigars |elite completion 6=10,000 gil |elite first time 6= x3 x3 |elite mastery 6= x3 |elite 7=Madain Sari – Pursuers |elite stages 7=1 |elite stamina 7=20 |elite boss 7=Scarlet Hair |elite completion 7=20,000 gil |elite first time 7= x3 |elite mastery 7= x2 x2 |elite 8=Writhing Creatures + |elite stages 8=3 |elite stamina 8=60 |elite boss 8=Gizamaluke Ralvurahva Ralvuimago |elite completion 8=30,000 gil |elite first time 8= x4 |elite mastery 8= x4 |elite 9=The Bounty Hunter ++ |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=20 |elite boss 9=Lani |elite completion 9=30,000 gil |elite first time 9= x5 |elite mastery 9= x2 x5 |elite 10=The Source of Mist +++ |elite stages 10=1 |elite stamina 10=40 |elite boss 10=Soulcage |elite completion 10=60,000 gil |elite first time 10= x3 500,000 gil |elite mastery 10= x3 x8 }} Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events